oneshot: EL QUE SOY
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot.No yaoi."Cuando cree que las palabras y las imágenes no pueden volverse atrás, y piensa que el sol que se esconde tras las colinas es lo único que le queda, antes que la luna nueva, venga a él, a traerle más pensamientos y quizás infortunios."


_**Fic basado en la serie Inuyasha.**_

_**Categoría : Oneshot /Psicológico.**_

_**Características de narración: dos narradores.**_

-----

--------------------

----------------------------------------

**EL QUE SOY**

----------------------------------------

--------------------

-----

**Por **

**DarkCryonic**

Cuando cree que las palabras y las imágenes no pueden volverse atrás, y piensa que el sol que se esconde tras las colinas es lo único que le queda, antes que la luna nueva, venga a él, a traerle más pensamientos y quizás infortunios.

Vuelve su mirada, esperando que así la reina del cielo nocturno le olvide, y le deje de una vez, pero sus cabellos cambian y nota que ya no hay manera de luchar contra ello y acepta por un minuto lo que nunca aceptaste en el resto de tu vida.

_**¿Por qué lo haces está vez?**_

_**¿Por qué cierras los ojos y respiras de forma fuerte liberando las tensiones de tus hombros?**_

_**¿Por qué ahora y no antes?**_

Abre nuevamente sus ojos y mira a su alrededor. El árbol en que estás sentado, de un momento a otro le parece más alto y menos confiable.

Sonríe al notar el lado humano que cruza en sus venas ahora... pero sabe, que aún así, sigue no siendo del todo uno, aunque sus ojos no conserven el color del oro o sus cabellos, el de las nubes. Pero aún así sonríe.

_**¿Qué es eso que te da calma, esta vez?**_

_**¿Qué a cambiado?**_

_**Dime... ¿por qué bajo el mismo cielo, puedes ser tan distinto... y no el mismo desde hace 50 años?...**_

Vuelve a sonreír mientras clavas sus ojos en el suelo que le espera. Sin mucho pensarlo se deja caer, dejando que el viento se entretenga rozando sus vestiduras rojas con fuerza, como si quisiera destruirla con sus efímeras garras...

Sus pies desnudos tocan en suelo, provocando algo de tensión en tus músculos.

_**¿No es lo mismo, verdad?**_

_**La mortalidad humana es muy desagradable... pero aún así, no dejas de sonreír...**_

_**¿Pero por qué?...**_

Sus ojos recorren los metros frente a él, no puede percibir las cosas tan bien como antes, pero aún así sabe usar las habilidades de un humano simple. Aunque no puede negar que extraña el poder oler y percibir al enemigo a kilómetros de distancia o escuchar con detalle los ruidos que rodean la noche tras los mantos de la oscuridad y de los bosques cerrados.

Sin pensarlo mucho dirige sus pasos hacia su destino, caminando por el sendero que han abierto los cientos de años de tránsito por aquellos lugares, en otros años, inhóspitos a cualquiera.

_**Nunca serás completamente demonio si sigues sonriendo así,**_

_**aun cuando la frágil sangre cursa tus brazos y tu cuerpo lentamente...**_

_**Acaso ya olvidaste, que dijiste que serías tan fuerte como nuestro padre**_

_**Y que me vencerías...**_

Camina de manera lenta y silenciosa. Aún sus pasos conservan el grácil movimiento de su lado demonio. Quizás llegaría más pronto si aún lo siguiera siendo, pero esa es una de esas noches en que la mortalidad le enfrenta a sus debilidades... lentitud... hasta casi indefenso ante los más simples temores de este mundo... un humano a la vista de todos... pero aún así, no uno cualquiera...

_**¿Qué me vencerías para demostrar que eres **_

_**Orgulloso hijo de nuestro padre?**_

_**Eres débil, Inuyasha...**_

_**Y esa sonrisa me lo demuestra...**_

_**No estás hecho para ser un demonio...**_

Se detiene al llegar frente a una choza de la cual sale luz. Las voces juguetonas de su interior le hacen sentir un calor en lo profundo del pecho. No está solo como en el pasado. Tiene eso que nunca creyó merecer o esperar. Una palabra que encerraba para él, grandes misterios, más grandes que lo de su propio origen y nacimiento. AMISTAD.

Al entrar, deja detrás de sí, todo aquello que antes fue... entre ellos, vuelve a recobrar el valor que siempre debió sentir... el saberse querido le ha devuelto la sonrisa que creyó haber perdido...

_**Pero aún así, cada vez que nos enfrentamos, pareces ser más fuerte**_

_**Dices que tu lado humano te da fuerzas... que eso que llaman Esperanza, en lo que hace**_

_**Que despierte tu alma...**_

_**Que eres terco y que nunca te rendirás... **_

_**¿Será por qué tienes una razón por la cual luchar?**_

Cincuenta años cambian una vida, más si los durmió bajo un triste sueño que clavó con saetas el destino en medio de su corazón. Ya no es el mismo, porque ahora su vida tiene un sentido que nunca creyó encontrar...

La sonrisa de todos vale la pena, más cuando aquellos han demostrado tener confianza en él, y una fuerte lealtad que no se quiebra.

_**El destino es terco en razones...**_

_**Mas cuando se trata de entender cosas que no tienen sentido...**_

_**El más fuerte siempre ganará.**_

_**Es de lo único que estoy cierto, pero tú pareces romper con las reglas, cada **_

_**Vez que me enfrentas...**_

_**Pero ya habrá un momento **_

_**Que me dé las respuestas...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**------------------ **_

_**FIN**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**Darkcryonic**_


End file.
